vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raphtalia (Light Novel)
Summary Raphtalia is the deuteragonist of The Rising of the Shield Hero. Born into a demi-human friendly village in the country of Melromarc, which otherwise discriminates against demi-humans, Raphtalia was, as a child, sold into slavery after the village was destroyed by the wave and her parents killed. After being bought and resold, by several abusive nobles, Naofumi bought the sick Raphtalia for a cheap price from a slave trader in order to have her fight in his stead, since his shield prevented him from dealing damage. Initially haunted by her past Naofumis care cured her both psychologically and physically, leading to her to becoming his most loyal and trusted companion and, in the end, his wife. Soon after being bought Raphtalia grows into an adult form due to level up. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely 7-A | 7-A Name: Raphtalia Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Female Age: 10 (17 years old biologically) Classification: Demi-Human, Slave | Katana Hero, Vassal Weapon user Powers and Abilities: |-|Second Wave= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Stats. Also gains an additional boost, when leveling up, from growth adjustments given by Naofumi's shield) |-|Fourth Wave= All previous abilities, Magic, Light Magic, Shadow Magic, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts), Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, and Sleep Manipulation with her magic sword (Her magic sword pierces the 'non-physical' nullifying an enemy's magic and rendering opponents who are struck by it unconscious or dizzy), Illusion Creation, likely Curse Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement with Karma Rabbit Sword (Is of the same weapon series as Filo's Karma Dog Claw) |-|In Kizuna's World= Previous Abilities, Limited Power Nullification (Can use interruption magic on illusionary techniques), Power Mimicry (Those who can use interruption magic should be able to also mimic spells which they understand; can change her sword to copy the appearance and abilities of any katana she touches), Information Analysis (Can see a basic status display which displays current status and race/monster name), Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into her katana, gaining new skills and katanas), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into her sword), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects ect.), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her defense, speed, attack, and/or proficiency with a specific skill when using different katanas), Automatic Translation, Magic Drain and Limited Transmutation (Via Powder Snow), Durability Negation (Can use defensive rating attacks which deal more damage to those with higher defense ratings and can instantly shatter powerful forcefields), Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation |-|Q'ten Lo Arc= All previous Abilities, Life-Force Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Damage Boost (Via Hengen Muso Style, when unleashing a string of powerful attacks, she temporarily becomes more powerful with each skill she uses), Enhanced Senses (Can sense other's life forces, properly determining the level of their strength and accurately gauging their location), Precognition (Can anticipate an enemy's movements by utilizing her life-force energy, allowing her to react to much faster characters), Attack Reflection (Can cover her sword in a barrier of Life-Force Energy which repels magic and Life-Force Energy attacks), Enhanced Illusion Creation and Invisibility (Has advanced to the point that she can hide her life force from being detected), Limited Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, and Forcefield Creation (Can create a Sakura Stone of Destiny barrier; which can negate skills, magic, stat bonuses, growth adjustments, mastery level, rarity, refinement, spirit enchants, stat enchants, stat bonuses, item enchants, and job level. All the while tremendously increasing her own power) Attack Potency: Street level (Much Stronger than Naofumi) | At least Large Town level (Is far stronger than any of the four heroes in the fourth wave) | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level (As a hero, is much stronger than before. Could harm the Spirit Tortoise with the combined attacks of her and Filo) | Mountain level (Is the strongest hero by far, given her blessings, fully powered vassal weapon, stat bonuses, and growth adjustments given by Naofumi's shield. Could defeat a Bear therianthrope who Naofumi stated could probably defeat the Spirit Tortoise by himself, at only 1/3 of her full power, without blessings, and deprived of her weapon upgrades) Speed: Peak Human (Faster than Naofumi) | Likely Relativistic+ (Could keep up with L'Arc) | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ (Is faster than any of the other heroes) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class | Mountain Class Durability: Street level (Can tank attacks from Monsters) | At least Large Town level | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level | Mountain level Stamina: Average | Same | High, can fight for hours on end | Same Range: Standard Melee Range | Same, higher with magic | Hundreds of meters with some skills Standard Equipment: An Iron Sword, A dagger, A magic sword | All previous (Except for the iron sword), Karma Rabbit Sword | Vassel Katana (When she first draws the Vassel katana, her speed is greatly increased, to a point where she becomes much faster than comparable opponents; this has a cooldown of around 3 minutes and she can only change it by keeping her katana in its sheath) | Vassel Katana (Still gains speed upon drawing it, but not as much as previously) Intelligence: Average | Average | Genius in fighting and illusion magic. Could fight on par with Eclair Seatto, who won the national fencing tournament of Melromarc Kingdom. Can easily decipher if someone is using illusion magic or something similar and come up with a spell to dispel such magic. Weaknesses: Due to the lingering effects of her previous illness, Raphtalia's respiratory system is more damaged than others. | Same | She is limited to only using her Katana in battle. | Can only use a Sakura Stone Of Destiny barrier in Q'ten Lo or other places with sakura lumina trees native to it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *Yin-Yang Sword *'Powerder Snow:' A attack using Raphtalia's legendary katana. Those who are hit by this attack have their magic power turned into snow as it naturally falls out of their body from where Raphtalia cut them. *'Spirit Blade; Soul Slice:' Raphtalia's blade itself becomes intangible, allowing her to attack souls. *'Eight Trigrams Blade of Destiny:' A quick draw attack with incredible momentum. Raphtalia fires a beam of light from her katana at a desired target. A skill which combines magic power and life-force energy. *'Supreme Ultimate Slash of Destiny:' Using this, she can cut one's flow of magic and cancel any protections cast on a target. With the caveat being that Raphtalia herself needs to see the protection itself. *'Stardust Blade:'Raphtalia's sword flashes before she delivers a powerful attack which shoots 'stars' from the arc of her sword swing. *'Sakura Stone of Destiny Sword:' A katana which can cancel out the effect of the Sakura Stones of Destiny; which can negate skills, magic, stat bonuses, growth adjustments, mastery level, rarity, refinement, spirit enchants, stat enchants, stat bonuses, item enchants, and job level. Can only cancel out 4 at a time. *'Hengen Muso Style:' By sending her own life energy into an opponent she can do a defensive rating attack, an attack which damages a target's insides directly. The damage a target receives is directly proportional to the difference between their defensive rating and Raphtalia's own attack power, making it deal much more damage to those with higher defensive ratings. *'Piercing Attacks:' Piercing attacks have a chance of ignoring defensive ratings, and deal higher damage to those with higher defensive ratings. |-|Magic= *'Light & Shadow Magic' **'Light Orb:' Can create an orb of light which floats in front of her. **'Hide Mirage:' Raphtalia bends light to make herself appear invisible. **'First Light:' A far brighter version of Light Orb. **'All First Hiding:' She makes herself and others invisible. **An unnamed spell which darkens the surroundings. **Unnamed spell which creates an illusion of Raphtalia. *'Interruption Magic:' Raphtalia analyzes and understands the pattern inherent in the system of magic casting. After which, she sends out the exact opposite pattern very quickly, negating the opponent's magic. The longer the opponent casts magic, the easier it is to negate. Key: Second Wave | Fourth Wave | In Kizuna's World | Q'ten Lo Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Leorio Paradinight (Hunter X Hunter) Leorio's profile (Both were 9-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Corrosion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers